To satisfy requirements of a downlink peak speed of 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) and an uplink peak speed of 500 megabits per second (Mbps) in Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), a maximum transmission bandwidth of 100 megahertz (MHz) needs to be provided. However, because a continuous spectrum of this high transmission bandwidth is rare, a solution of carrier aggregation is proposed in LTE-A. In carrier aggregation, two or more component carriers (CC) are aggregated to support a higher transmission bandwidth (a maximum transmission bandwidth is 100 MHz). Carrier aggregation supports five carriers. In current carrier aggregation, a quantity of carriers may be increased to 32 to form massive carrier aggregation such that more carriers can be supported.
In existing carrier aggregation, a base station controls carriers on a per-carrier basis. If this manner in carrier aggregation continues to be used in massive carrier aggregation, a base station separately controls up to 32 carriers. As a result, signaling overheads are increased.